


Gotta Get Me Home By the Morning Light

by ehemfitz



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluffy mid-battle feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me, Steve, you're not the only one who worries around here." Tony being Tony, the words were light, but Steve could read the seriousness behind them. "Occupational hazard, I guess."</p>
<p>Steve smiled. "I guess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Me Home By the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the middle of New Avengers #14, and immediately follows this scene: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m83p4ckDKC1rq6vpco1_r2_400.jpg

The first thing Steve saw after setting down on the roof was Tony, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Tony had to have known he was there, but he seemed too upset to even bother acknowledging that he had company. Steve walked over to him and, with no little amount of command in his voice, said, "Don't you ever do that again."

Tony's shoulders fell, his back facing Steve, until he slowed his pacing enough to turn around and give Steve a small, wry smile. "You say that every time."

Steve walked forward and put his arms around Tony before squeezing tightly. "Yes, and I mean it every time," he said in a quiet voice, before pressing his face into Tony's hair.

"Carol had me, nothing happened. And how was I supposed to know that thing has magnetic powers? It's not like we've seen anything like that before, well, anything that's not Magneto. I still have no idea what the fuck it is. I really need to talk to Reed, we need to figure this out. I know this has something to do with the House of M-"

"Tony."

Tony looked up at Steve sheepishly. "Sorry. I've just never seen anything like this before."

"None of us have. And it almost killed you. It's a good thing you gave me the override code to the suit, otherwise who knows when we would've been able to find you. Especially considering Carol's not exactly free to chat right now."

Tony smiled. "Well, who else would I give it to?" His smile receded a little bit before he stepped out of the circle of Steve's arms. "You know I have to go back out there. We don't know what this thing is, and without Thor, Carol and I are the only ones who can really do anything. At least without Bob's help."

Steve sighed before nodding. "I know you do. That doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you though."

"Trust me, Steve, you're not the only one who worries around here." Tony being Tony, the words were light, but Steve could read the seriousness behind them. "Occupational hazard, I guess."

Steve smiled. "I guess."

Tony gave Steve one last smile before calling to the armor waiting at attention across the rooftop from them. "Armor: Assemble." The pieces flew over and arranged themselves on Tony's body, with the exception of the helmet, which Tony held. He walked over and gave Steve a brief kiss before sticking the helmet back on. "Want to a hitch a ride back to the battle before Iron Man heads off to try and save the world from total fiery destruction?"

Steve laughed, looking at the closed faceplate fondly, before saying, "Absolutely, Iron Man."


End file.
